


The Invention of the Devil

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 12: You accidentally hit Reply All and everyone received an uncensored rant about your boss.  Write the follow up Reply All.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Invention of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: You accidentally hit Reply All and everyone received an uncensored rant about your boss. Write the follow up Reply All.

“Well,” Castiel said, closing the incredibly organized, clear, concise, and color-coded product plan in front of him.  “I think this meeting was very productive.  Everyone has their do-outs, so let’s get to it.”

The group of fifteen people stood up from their seats at the conference table and Castiel’s assistant continued to scribble notes in her notepad.  Castiel shook hands with a few of his vice presidents and again thanked the two team members who had probably done most if not all of the work for the meeting today.  He vaguely recognized the woman but couldn’t remember her name.  The man he had more of a recollection of because, well, it was an incredibly shallow reason, but the guy was fucking hot.  And Castiel had actually had a really weird dream about him once that involved them slipping and sliding naked down a giant ice cream sundae.  He was pretty sure his name was one syllable, but an uncommon one, so not Tim or Dan but…something.

He grabbed the VP of the medical equipment division and held him back in the room.  Rick looked incredibly nervous to be singled out.

“Uh, yes, Mr. Novak, how can I help you?”  Rick’s voice was a little high pitched.

“I just wanted to say how happy I am with your division.”  Rick’s shoulders relaxed a little bit.  “Your division routinely churns out the best numbers and you’re always innovating and not coasting on a single success.  I was incredibly impressed by the proposal in today’s meeting.  I can’t wait to see it implemented.”

“Well, thank you, sir.  We did work really hard this past quarter.  Jo and Dean have been leading the charge and really spearheading this expansion into the Japanese market.”

_Ah.  Dean._

“I confess I don’t know much about them.  Do you find them to be solid employees?  Should they be up for performance awards?”

“Oh, most definitely.  Especially Dean.  He’s done just incredible work this year.”

“He was rather subdued in the meeting today,” Castiel said.  “I thought maybe, um…Jo would have been the architect.”

“No, it’s definitely Dean.  He can be rather reserved around authority, but he’s very outgoing and friendly.  Unless you provoke him.  Then let me tell you, you do not want to be on his bad side.”  Rick laughed, and then became flustered as he tried to backtrack.  “But not in a bad way!  Dean is a great employee.  The best.  I did mean it when I said I thought he should be up for a performance award.”

Castiel chuckled.  “It’s okay, Rick.  I understand.  I’d like to see more of his ideas and work in the future.  I’m going to thoroughly read over this proposal again and get back to you regarding how I’d like to move forward.”

“Great.  Thank you, Mr. Novak.  Um.  Great.”

Castiel smiled and walked to the door that would take him back to his executive suite.  He paused just as he passed through the door to brush a piece of lint off his pants and heard Rick address his assistant.

“Should I tell him my name is actually Chuck?”

***

A couple of hours later, still embarrassed by his gaffe with Rick—Chuck!—Castiel finally got around to rereading the proposal.  It really was incredibly well thought out and even though there were a few things he was hesitant to give the go ahead on, he decided to trust that the product specialists knew more about the topic than he did.  So, he emailed the medical supplies division supervisor with his comments and one small change and expected to hear nothing about the success or failure of the plan until next quarter when the division’s sales either went up or down.  Fifteen minutes later, he received a very interesting email.

_To: medsupdivision_all; Shurley,Charles_  
CC: Novak, Castiel; Adler, Zachariah; Milton, Anna  
From: Winchester, Dean

_What the FUCK, Chuck?!  “The proposed plan is sound and has been approved to move forward with one small change.”  ONE SMALL CHANGE?  The whole point of that stupid waste of a time meeting was to move forward with entering the Japanese market.  If we choose to go to the South Korean market instead you do realize that that’s a completely different proposal?!  Like does that airhead not get that they’re two different countries with different rules and regulations and trading laws?!  Like are all people that pretty guaranteed to be vapid imbeciles?  Like, is there some rule of nature that if you have eyes bluer than the Caribbean and have a tight, perfect ass that is just begging to be slapped that you have some mental deficiency that makes you think all Asian things are the same?  I understand that he’s probably used to just flashing that sexy, cute smile at people and having them hand over their first born children or whatever, but being the most beautiful thing to ever walk this planet doesn’t mean he’s not actually a part of it!  Who’s going to be the one to tell him that he’s a dumbass and explain that we can’t just shift this plan to South Korea like choosing a different crayon from the box?!  I swear I’ll quit this time, Chuck.  His hotness is not enough to make me stay this time._

Castiel leaned his chin on his hand and tapped his lips with a finger as he reread the email.  He wished he could find it in himself to be angry for being called stupid and a racist, not to mention using his looks to get what he wanted (because that last one was kinda true), but he couldn’t stop reading the parts about how Dean Winchester had clearly given a lot of thought to Castiel Novak’s aesthetic features.  And he knew he was being shallow.  Because if the guy was unattractive, he’d probably just be pissed and fire him.  But the guy was hot, so…unfortunately he was going to be a shallow creeper.  Also, based on his performance and previous proposals, Dean was probably one of the top three employees in his whole company and losing him might actually damage their bottom line.

Castiel contemplated the email for another few moments before deciding what to write.  He called his assistant to find out when he had a free block in the afternoon.  Then he hit Reply All.

_To: medsupdivision_all; Shurley, Charles, Winchester, Dean_  
CC: Adler, Zachariah; Milton, Anna  
From: Novak, Castiel

_Mr. Winchester,_

_I believe you should be the one to tell me I’m a dumbass and explain that we can’t just shift this plan to South Korea like choosing a different crayon from the box.  I’m free at 3:30 this afternoon and would like it if you would stop by my office._

_Castiel Novak  
CEO Adler Enterprises_

***

Chuck walked past a bunch of empty cubicles and found all of his employees gathered around Dean’s space.  They were all trying to repress their laughter enough to offer their sympathies.  Dean was sitting in his chair, softly banging his forehead against the desk.  Repeatedly.

“Uh, hey everyone,” Chuck said.

“Hi,” Jo said.  She was perched on Dean’ desk and eating a bag of pretzels as she watched her friend and coworker have a mental breakdown.

“So, uh, the Reply All button strikes again,” Chuck said trying to make light of the situation.

Dean stopped banging his head long enough to glare at Chuck.  Then he resumed his self-abuse.

“You know, there’s a chance this will be okay.  I mean, he did tell me that he thought you were doing a wonderful job and even brought up himself that you and Jo should be put up for performance awards.”

Dean sat up and leaned back in his chair, making it recline back as far as it would go.

“Was this before or after the email?”

“Um.  Before.”

“Well.  There you go.  I should pack up my office now.”

“No!” one of his coworkers burst out.  “I mean, aw I hope not.”

“Well, we should all probably be working now anyway,” Chuck said.  “Everyone back to your spaces.”

Everyone grumbled, but complied.  Chuck put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I think you’ll find Mr. Novak to be much more reasonable than you’re expecting.”

“He still thinks your name is Rick and you’ve been here for seven years.”

“In his defense, I didn’t correct him when he misheard the first time we met.  And I do answer to that name.  So, really, it is kind of my fault.”

Dean mumbled something, but Chuck didn’t ask him to repeat it.  He would just leave him to his misery and apprehension.  It was going to be a long afternoon for him.  Chuck suggested Dean take a long lunch before he returned to his own office.

***

Dean had been waiting in the reception area outside Mr. Novak’s office since before three o’clock.  He didn’t want to be late, but it was a terrible idea to get there so early.  It just gave him thirty minutes to sweat and fidget and try not to make awkward eye contact with Mr. Novak’s assistant, Anna.

At 3:29, the phone on Anna’s desk buzzed.  Dean’s eyes snapped over to her.

“Yes, he is.  I’ll send him right in.”

Anna hung up the phone and smiled at Dean.

“Mr. Novak will see you now.”

Dean stood up and adjusted his tie.  He tried to swallow around his dry mouth and walked on unsteady feet toward the door.  As he passed her desk, Anna offered him a tissue.  He took it and quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead and the back of his neck.  He dropped the tissue into the wastebasket and then proceeded to enter the office after rapping sharply on the door.

Castiel Novak was seated at his large desk in front of a wall of windows that offered a gorgeous view of downtown.  The view didn’t compare to the man though.  Damn why did he have to be so attractive?  Dean might be able to defend himself a little better he didn’t wind up getting flustered and tongue-tied, which was probably what was going to happen.

“Mr. Winchester, thank you for coming to see me.  Please, sit down.”

Mr. Novak indicated the two chairs in front of his desk and Dean stiffly walked to one and sat down.  His hands clutched the armrests, which were just the raised sides of the chair, and his clammy palms slipped on the leather.

“I was pleased with the proposal you and your colleagues presented at this morning’s meeting.  The electronic parts division is trying to do something similar; they are focusing on South Korea.  I thought it might be best to expand our company as a whole into one market rather than piecemeal into multiple ones, which is why I suggested the change to your proposal.  Apparently, it’s not that simple.  Could you explain to me what changes to your plan would need to happen in order to focus on South Korea?  Also, I’d like to know if for your division focusing on Japan is the better way to go and explain to me the reasons why you would choose Japan over South Korea.”

Dean shifted his weight in the chair minutely.  His eyes darted around the room and back to Mr. Novak.  He was sitting at his desk with his hands on top of it, fingers laced together.  He looked totally calm and expectant.

“Um.  You want to know how the proposal would change for the South Korean market?”

“Yes.”

“Um.”  He waited, but Mr. Novak didn’t say anything else—just _waited_.  It was probably some elaborate plan to make him suffer.  Or at least get some more use out of him before he was fired.  Dean probably owed him that much at least, so he answered his soon to be former boss’ question.

He explained the Japanese and South Korean markets and detailed the differences between their regulations for medical supplies and electronic components when it came to imports.  Mr. Novak listened closely and only interrupted him to clarify a point or two.  By the time Dean finished, he not only had a better plan for entering the Japanese market, but it contained a two year calendar laid out that included expanding into South Korea.  Under other circumstances Dean would have considered it to be a very successful meeting.

“I appreciate your expertise on this matter, Mr. Winchester.  You are clearly a valuable asset to this company.”

Dean waited for the “but.”

“I also appreciate your candor and the fact that you don’t sugarcoat the difficult parts.”

Dean snorted involuntarily and then flushed with embarrassment that he’d allowed his reaction to be visible.

“Um, candor,” he said trying to smooth over the blunder.  “I’m sure you wish I wasn’t so honest about everything.”

Mr. Novak tilted his head slightly and Dean did his best to not react to how cute he thought that was.

“Honesty is never a bad thing.  Although someone can be too blunt.”

Dean’s blush was not fading anytime soon.

“I admit your email to inform everyone of the problems my suggestion might cause was a tad…inappropriate.  Even if I hadn’t been included in the reply list, it probably exceeded the bounds of professional decorum.”

Dean swallowed nervously.

“So, perhaps in exchange, you’ll allow me to say something inappropriate as well.”

“Oh, go ahead,” Dean blurted out.  “Please.  I’m sure I deserve it.  Let me have it.  You can do it over the PA system for the whole building to hear.”

Mr. Novak smiled and goddamnit it was so pretty it made Dean smile back—just a little.

“I would rather say it in private.”

“O-okay.”

“I’d like it if you would…I mean.”  Mr. Novak straightened and looked uncomfortable for the first time in their hour long meeting.  “What I mean is, would you like to go to dinner?”

Dean stared at him, and then had to blink rapidly to clear his blurring eyesight.

“Um, what?  Oh.   _Oh_ ,” Dean said in understanding.  “It’s okay, sir.  You can fire me right here and now.  I promise I won’t make a scene.  You don’t need to take me out into public.”

“Fire you?” Mr. Novak responded.  “Oh, no.  I’ve got way too much for you to do here.  I’m asking if you would like to go to dinner with me…on a date.”

Dean’s immediate reaction was to smile, but he tried to temper the expression.  “A-a date?”

“Yes.  Hence, this being incredibly inappropriate and me hoping you’ll let it slide if the answer is no.”

“But…I called you a racist airhead.”

“Mm.  I’m aware.  I’m kind of hoping you’ll give me the chance to prove you wrong.”

“Ye–um.  Yes.  Yes.  I would…really like to go to dinner with you.”

“Good,” Mr. Novak said, sounding just a touch like he’d been holding his breath.  “Will tonight work for you?”

“Yes.  Tonight is good for me.”

“Excellent.  Would you be okay with leaving from work?”

“That’s fine.  I usually finish up in the office around 6:00.”

“That works for me.”

“Great.”

They both stood up and shook hands like they’d just closed a business deal, realized how weird that was, and awkwardly pulled their hands back and cleared their throats.

“Um, Mr. Novak—”

“Cas,” the man corrected him.

“Well, first, Mr. Novak, I apologize for my kneejerk reaction email this afternoon.  It was unprofessional and undeserved.”

Cas nodded.  “I accept.  I would just ask that in the future you consider your words more carefully before sending out official work correspondence.”

Dean nodded.  “I understand and I agree.”  Dean bit his lip as he looked at those blue eyes he’d been obsessed with since his first day at Adler Enterprises.  He smiled softly.  “And, I look forward to our date tonight, Cas.”

Cas smiled back when Dean used his name.  “Me too.  I’ll see you this evening.”

Dean nodded and turned to leave the office.  He still thought the Reply All button was an invention of the devil, but if he could he would send Satan a fruit basket.


End file.
